


Caught

by Chinchilla_7



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F slur, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marvin's coworkers are real dicks, plus there's mentions of blood, really just a few punches are thrown, there's some violence but nothing is graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinchilla_7/pseuds/Chinchilla_7
Summary: Marvin is normally pretty good at keeping the fact that he's gay a secret. But it's just that this one time he accidentally let it slip out in front of his coworkers. And what's their response? Well... nothing too pleasant.





	Caught

Don't get caught.

Don't let anyone find out.

Don't let anyone know who you really are.

Those were the three rules that Marvin lived by. Ever since getting with Whizzer, he had to make sure that no one, outside of his tight-knit family, knew that he was anything but straight. And he did a pretty damn good job. He had small slip ups here and there, but he was quick to recover and save himself.

This time, however, there wasn't room for a recovery.

“Oh, I know how that is. My boyfriend is the exact same way,” the statement was out of his mouth before Marvin had a chance to think. Once he heard the words, that's when he froze.

The whole room froze. His co-workers all turning and staring at him as the words hung in the air. Marvin held his breath, hoping that his stillness would make him invisible.

The only problem was that he was the centre of attention.

“Your ‘boyfriend’?” one of his co-workers repeated. It broke the silence, causing life to come back into the room; it caused Marvin to gulp.

“Uh… uh, I mean…” Marvin couldn't save himself right now, he knew he was screwed.

“You a fucking faggot?”

Marvin found himself cringing at that word. “Uh, no… I'm… of course not…” he stuttered out. There was no escaping this.

“I'm pretty sure you are,” his co-worker said to him, before a dressing the entire room. “We got a fag in our midst boys. You know what that means.” The smirk on his co-worker made Marvin sick to his stomach. Then the other few men in the room stood up, surrounding Marvin.

A hand clamped down around his arm, causing his to make a yelp in surprise. Then he was yanked towards the door, nearly losing his footing. The man who had his arm was walking at a quick pace, and Marvin was afraid to fight back. It might have made what happened when they get to… wherever they're going, presumably outside, that much worse. He just let himself be dragged to the horrors that awaited him.

Marvin’s heart was racing.

His co-workers, on the other hand, we're laughing and joking about what they were planning on doing.

“Too bad I don't have my bat,” said one.

“I'm sure your fists will be enough,” said another.

“Wonder how much blood they'll be,” a third joked.

“Well, however much, at least we’re making sure there's no blood on the new carpet, am I right?” someone asked in response, and the rest laughed.

They laughed. They were about to perform a horrendous act on Marvin and they were laughing and joking about it. Marvin's breath quickened and he was trembling. He couldn't help it, he didn't know what was in store.

All he knew was that this was happening. This was actually happening. And it was all because Marvin couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut.

When his arm was finally released, Marvin was thrown forward. The sudden motion caused him to fall, and caused his co-workers to laugh. 

“Oh get up you fag.”

There was that fucking word again. He hated it, but he couldn't voice it because then it'd just happen again. He slowly began to stand up and before he had his chance to stand up straight, there was a sharp pain to his gut, making him double over and fall on his knees.

“I said get up fag,” the voice was taunting his. Both with that word, and with the request.

He stayed on his knees, clutching his stomach. He was first trying to steady his breath before moving again. That when a few more taunts came.

“Look at that. One punch and he's done.”

“He really his a pansy.”

“That's just how fags are.”

“It's probably his favourite position. That's what it is.”

That last one roused a round of laughter from the group. It also roused Marvin to finally stand up again. This time no pain came when he straightened up.

He looked around, the area was vacant with the exception of him and the group around him. They had found the perfect place to hurt him. Where no one else could see.

He still felt himself trembling and he refused to look any of them in the eye. He didn't want to face them. He couldn't bring himself to.

“Aw, look, he's scared.”

“Damn right he should be.”

Marvin bit his lip as he heard footsteps approach him.

“Well, let's get this started, shall we?”

That was the last thing he heard before all he felt was a hard fist slamming into his jaw, the pain immediate. He fell back, and his head crashed onto the pavement. It was the last thing he remembered.

Then the scene turning black.

Marvin woke up some time later. The first thing he thought was that he was dead. But then he realized that it hurt to breathe, and there was no way he could be dead since he was feeling pain.

After figuring out that he wasn't dead, he took a moment to assess himself. He noticed the blood and knew it was his. He also noticed the ache throughout his entire body. He sighed, figuring he might have a few broken bones. Then he did something questionable: He tried sitting up. But as soon as he moved, his body didn't agree with him. Yeah, he was definitely broken. He let out a groan.

That groaned quickly turned into a cough. Then he ended up spitting out some blood, great. He sighed and looked around, wondering if someone was actually around.

At first, he didn't see anyone. His co-workers picked a pretty good place for him not to be seen. Which was a pretty bad thing for Marvin.

But then he saw someone… or, at least a figure. His vision was a little blurry. He realized that he probably had a black eye… or two.

He watched as the figure kept getting closer, coming directly for him. When it was close enough, he noticed that the figure was running.

***

Whizzer ran towards the body on the ground. The word “Shit,” being the only word to leave his mouth.

He had been searching around for a while, concerned when Marvin didn't come home at his usual time. At first, he thought it was overtime, but he knew that Marvin always called whenever he had to work later than normal. That's when Whizzer knew that something was wrong.

What he didn't know was that he was going to find Marvin lying in the middle of a vacant parking lot. Especially not with a pool of blood around him. He prayed that Marvin was still alive.

When he was beside Marvin, Whizzer kneeled down, “Marv? Marv can you hear me?” he asked.

Marvin looked up at the figure, “Wh-Whizzer?” his voice was quiet and broken.

Whizzer let out a sigh of relief that his lover wasn't dead and quickly hushed the man, “okay. You're okay. I'm here. I'll bring you home.”

Marvin tried to say something again, but any words he tried to say just came out as hard coughs.

Whizzer was hushing him again, “Jesus Marv. For once actually shut up, okay?” he requested. Then gently, he wrapped an arm around Marvin to lift him up.

Whizzer did his best to be slow and gentle with every movement, but he could only do so much. Marvin let out a cry of pain as his body moved from its original position to now standing up. His body screamed at him to stay still, to let it rest. Whizzer, however, was set on getting Marvin out of there.

Once he was fully upright, Marvin needed to grip onto Whizzer, using the man as his full support. He grabbed whatever he could to keep himself from putting too much pressure on… well, anything. His breaths had grown shallow and he let out a choked sob as the pain became almost unbearable.

“I know it hurts. I know. But you'll be home soon, ok? It'll be ok. You're safe now. I've got you,” Whizzer mumbled as he lead the man towards the car.

“I've got you.”


End file.
